Falling Leaves
by AquaNexus
Summary: She should have came back, she should have apologized, she should have showed him that she actually cared and loved him, which she did. But she didn't. She was a coward. And in two days, he would fall into a coma and she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. And it would haunt her for the rest of her life.


**A/N:Sorry I haven't been writing in a long time. I know some of you guys might want to egg and throw toilet paper at my house but seriously, I'm sorry. Anyway, this is a burningleaf shipping fic. So, if you Don't like, Don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It couldn't be true. No, it couldn't be true. She didn't believe it. She <strong>refused<strong> to believe it. She ran to the Pewter City Pokémon Center, wishing what Professor Oak said wasn't true. She may have tripped over some rocks, sticks and ran into a few Ratatas, but she didn't care. She needed to get there. She ran past towns and cities, when she finally reached Pewter City. She dashed into the Pokemon and spoke to the nurse. The nurse led her to a ward, knocked on the door, opened it and entered the room. There lay Red, body lying on a hospital bed, connected to an ECG monitor and miscellaneous medical equipment. In the silence of the room coupled with the steadily beeping ECG monitor, she felt the tears drop from her eyes. She bent over the hospital bed, and wept over Red's comatose body. It was true after all.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days earlier...<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you." Red blurted out. He had just came back from Mount Silver to meet up with Leaf in Cinnabar Island. They were having a great time, enjoying the sunshine and the slow, steady waves...until he said that. Leaf looked up and blinked, once, twice, thrice. She was stunned. She was panicking. What had he just said? She stared at him. She was sweating bullets. Her mind went numb. Red stared at her, then looked down, looking like he'd been utterly crushed and he was collecting the broken pieces of his heart. She stood up and stammered an excuse to leave. She looked over her shoulder at the man who was now packing up his things. She should have came back, she should have apologized, she should have showed him that she actually cared and loved him, which she did. But she didn't. She was a coward. And in two days, he would fall into a coma and she would never be able to tell him how she really felt. And it would haunt her for the rest of her life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: From here on, the story is in Red's point of view.)**

* * *

><p>Red sat on the soft sand, letting it slip through his fingers. No words could describe how he felt. He had been crushed, a hundred times. His world had become a black void, sucking in any hope or happiness. Maybe he was overreacting. As he watched Leaf slowly walk away, he sighed and slowly packed his things into his bag.<p>

He sat on the bed in his cave. Since he had confined himself to this snowy hell , he decided that he needed to find shelter in order not to freeze. As a result, his room was filled with various pieces of furniture. As he slowly put his Pokéballs on the bed, he thought over their memories together. The day he showed her his three badges, impressed with his own progress, although it was clear she wasn't, as she took out her own four badges. He remembered the time he 'accidentally' set her hair own fire with his Charmeleon, and he definitely remembered the way she oh-so-gently pounded him to a pulp with her fists. He also remembered the day they went on the picnic in the Viridian Forest to commemorate his victory over the Pokemon League, the way they both reached for the juice, the way their hands touched for the first time, the way it sent a jolt up his arm and the way he felt the heat crawl up to his face. Those memories were long gone. His thoughts were still a bit hazy. He decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. Red set his Pokeballs down on his bed and walked out of his cave, avoiding the furniture on the way. He stepped on the snow, breathing in the fresh morning air. Then, he slipped. He fell down and hit his head on a boulder. Soon, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Now back to the present in Leaf's point of view.)**

* * *

><p>She was there every day, standing over his lying body, staring into his closed eyes. She knew now that his body was just a husk, a bag of skin, no longer containing any soul or spirit. People came and went, some sitting down a while to look at him , like she had done so loyally over the past few days. His mother had come, tears flowing freely like waterfalls as she gazed over her son's lifeless body. She wasn't in good condition either. Her eyes were red, cheeks were puffy and had numerous bags under her eyes, no doubt caused by the amount of crying she had done. Even Blue came, neglecting his current gym duties. She could see that he was crying too. He greeted her, laid some flowers next to the pile of gifts that was slowly increasing. Over the next few days, many visitors came and went, some she knew, others she didn't. Then, at 11pm, she decided that it was time to go home. She took one long look at Red and his limp body, before exiting the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Her pokégear rang in the darkness of the room. She looked over to her bedside and looked at her alarm. 2 o' clock. Who was calling her at this time? She picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Leaf? Come quick! We're losing Red!"

At the mention of Red's name, Leaf lept out of bed, not even wasting time to change out of her clothes. She rushed over to the Pokemon Center, often stopping to rest. As soon as she reached the Pokemon Center, she ran to Red's door and opened it. What she saw in front of her, was chaos. Doctors swarmed over Red's body while Red's mother sobbed on a chair in the corner. There were medical personnel rushing in and out of the door, some even trying to push her away. Suddenly, he flatlined. One of the doctors stopped and slowly walked to her. "I am so sorry to inform you We lost him. We did everything we could do to save him. We'll leave you two alone with him." She slowly walked to him. she felt an undescribable pain in her chest. It was as if some one had taken a wrecking ball through her soul. Her entire body fell limp and hit the floor with a large thud. All she could remember was the tears falling from her hazel eyes like the falling leaves of autumn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well, now that that's done, I would like to point out that this was my comeback to the world of fanfiction after a long, long hiatus, so my writing may be a little rusty. Please alert me if you find any mistakes. Please read & review.**


End file.
